Jealous, Puppy?
by Devon Marie Darling
Summary: In which Kagome aquires a puppy and Inu-Yasha isn't too hsppy about it. Pure fluff.


Devon: Fluffy Inu-Yasha x Kagome fic. Another Christmas present Suki let me post. :3

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-Yasha :3

Jealous, Puppy?

Inu-Yasha x Kagome

"What is _that_?" Kagome rolled her eyes as the white-haired demon looked at her, strangely.

"It's a puppy Inu-Yasha. He was my birthday present. Isn't he cute?" Kagome questioned, holding the puppy close to Inu-Yasha's face. His nose twitched.

"Yeah, adorable. What's your 'puppy' doing here?"

"Well Mister Grumpy, he's traveling with us. I'm barely ever home thanks to you and someone needs to train him so I thought I'd bring him here with me."

"Are you crazy? How stupid can you be? Bringing a 'puppy' here I-"

"_Sit_!" Kagome huffed as Inu-Yasha slammed into the ground. The nerve. Calling her stupid for bring her dog. "And stay _sit_ting too, Inu-Yasha!"

"Women." Inu-Yasha grumbled from the ground as he watched Kagome storm off.

"Inu-Yasha, you've been moping around like a punished child since Miss Kagome returned. If I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous of her little dog." Miroku commented, sitting down next to the pouting Inu-Yasha. The dog demon quickly went from pouting to glaring.

"Shut it Miroku. I don't want to hear it." The priests eyes grew wide and he laughed.

"That's it isn't it? You _are_ jealous, aren't you?"

"Miroku," The demon warned again but the priest was too far gone. Laughing hysterics by that point.

"Sit." Inu-Yasha slammed into the ground, only causing Miroku to laugh harder as he struggled to climb out of the whole.

"Why that little-what in the world did I do this-"

"Oh sorry, Inu-Yasha. I'm teaching Yuki some commands right now and the...s-I-t one was our next command." Kagome called from a little way away. Inu-Yasha just huffed and laid on the ground near the fire. He was tired of it all. He would even wish for the mutt, Kouga, to get his mind off of the stupid little white rat Kagome called a "puppy", and to give him something to do. With no wish granted, Inu-Yasha huffed once again and decided to take a walk. As he walked, he passed by Kagome who was talking to her dog. Hiding in the tree nearest to her, he looked out, listening intently.

"It's crazy isn't it?" Kagome questioned the small dog, who barked happily in response.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Kagome sighed, slowly rubbing the puppy's ears. "Well at least I have you. You won't run away, or back talk me when I'm trying to talk, or interrupt, or anything. All you ask is for food and love. Perfect." Kagome laughed as Yuki licked her cheek, before she pulled the puppy in for a hug. "I love you Yuki." Well that was it for Inu-Yasha, he jumped from the tree and continued on his way. Stopping to brood over everything near a calm stream.

"Perfect." He mocked, tossing stones into the water. "In love with a dog my..."

"Inu-Yasha?" The dog-demon jumped at the surprised voice behind him. He turned to see Kagome clutching a cloth bag to her chest. With a huff he turned back around.

"You shouldn't bathe at night. It's dangerous."

"No more than the day with our luck. Now don't turn around." Resisting the urge to turn, just to spite the girl, Inu-Yasha stayed put until he heard the soft splash of her entering the stream. After some silence, only filled by Kagome's soft humming a she washed her hair Inu-Yasha couldn't resist questioning her.

"Where's you silly little dog?" He questioned, still half-pouting.

"Back in the village. Sango and Shippo wanted to play with him. Why?"

"I don't know. You just seem to take the little mutt where ever you go so I wondered why you didn't have it with you now. Kagome sent the dog-demon a strange look over her shoulder as she soaped her front.

"Are you mad because I have a dog?"

"No." They both caught it quick though. His answer was too short. Too quick.

"You're jealous of my dog." Kagome laughed.

"N-No I'm not. That's stupid." However, Inu-Yasha's stutter and red face, contradicted his words. "I would never be jealous of that stupid mutt."

"Oh come one Inu-Yasha, just admit it," Kagome taunted. "You're jealous."

"No, I'm not!"

"Suuuure."

"Listen here Kagome, I'm not-"

"It's unnecessary though. To be jealous I mean. I may love Yuki, but I'm _in_-love with you. You're just being silly." Inu-Yasha blushed as dark as his cloak at the words of the girl in the water. With a stutter as he turned his back to her, Inu-Yasha picked up her bag, leaving her clean clothes and headed towards the village.

"Hurry up. It's late." He ordered. Him, jealous, of a dog no less. How pathetic.

Devon: Kind of fluffy and my first Inu-Yasha fic. :3


End file.
